


Coming out

by Denyce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spanking_world, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John suspects Dean was spanked at school, the truth forces a confession from Dean.</p><p>Please note: Dean/Cas are off screen. Also more fluff than kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spanking_world's Spankvent (2015 Day 14).

John’s hands moved steadily, methodically with practiced ease cleaning his gun even as he watched his oldest son. The boy moved about the small apartment cleaning and fussing about until there was nothing left for him to do.

It didn’t take long for John to figure out that for whatever reason his eldest son must have gotten his backside tanned at school as the boy kept busy, except for one notable difference, he did everything that didn’t require him to sit down. 

More importantly Dean was trying to hide the fact he had been spanked when in fact he should have given John a note from school as soon as he got home explaining the reason why he’d been spanked in the first place. And judging by the cringe Dean displayed whenever he accidentally bumped into something and his blatant evasion to sitting down – the punishment had to be a doozy.

John couldn’t decide whether to wait until Sammy went to bed or go ahead and call Dean on it now. 

Dean’s subsequent announcement decided it for him, Sammy had just finished his homework when Dean stated he was going to make soup for dinner - by scratch, and had started to prep by gathering carrots and potatoes to peel and cut.

With his voice calm, John spoke, “Sam, go and watch TV in your room; I need to talk to your brother.”

Sam looked up then over to Dean and wavered when he saw the startled look on Dean’s face.

“Now, Sam.”

His shoulders sagging, Sam gathered his books and slowly left the room.

John laid his gun on the table, “Dean, sit down.”

Flustered, Dean held out a potato, “Dad, I…”

John raised his voice a fraction; “Dean sit!” the tone spoke volumes, one that broke no arguments. 

Reluctantly Dean sat down. Every movement was slow, and done with caution. 

Once Dean was fully seated, he asked, “Now where is your note from school?”

Dean’s shoulders dropped, but he looked up and faced John. “There is no note.”

“Did you destroy it?”

“No sir, there was no note.”

“Then why where you spanked?”

“I…” Dean flushed and looked away. 

“You’re not going to try and deny that you were spanked?”

“No Sir.”

“Good. Now explain yourself.”

Dean just sat there, and John watched as the flush reached the tips of Dean’s ears deepening into a shade of crimson red. “Dean, I’m waiting.”

“I, dad, I …”

John could see the embarrassment as his son struggled to answer. Judging from his reactions Dean wasn’t trying to conceal the fact that he was spanked, but rather the reason behind it. John opted to keep it simple by asking direct yes or no questions.

“You were spanked?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Did you commit an offense at school?”

“No Sir.”

Curious John asked, “Where you spanked by a teacher?”

Dean hesitated, and then slowly he replied, “No sir.”

“A student then?”

“No Sir.

Frustrated and his patience wearing thin, John ran his hands through his hair. The wariness was clear in his voice. “Son, if you don’t want me to tan your hide every morning for the next month, you better elaborate and give me some straight answers. 

Swallowing hard, Dean nodded. “Yes Sir. He’s not a high school. Cas works for Mr. Banks, as a TA. He’s in college.”

“And he spanked you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why?”

Dean lowered his head and whispered an answer, but it was too low that John couldn’t decipher what his son said. More curious than angry John said, “Speak up.”

A few minutes passed by before Dean looked up and met John’s face and finally choked out, “I asked him too.”

There was no question John finally heard what his son said. Still John sat there dumbfounded as he replayed the words in his mind. 

For his part Dean just sat there, waiting for John’s response. 

It took John several minutes to realize his son thought he’d explode in anger. Gazing into Dean’s eyes, John clearly saw his fear along with a mixture of pleading need, of acceptance. It was a look that pained him, and slapped in the face. How could Dean believe John could ever turn his back on him, his son, family, for any reason? 

John exhaled, the tension he felt escaping as his shoulders sagged and he gently asked, “You asked him too?”

Dean simply replied, “Yes Sir.”

“I see. Then the spanking, was it punishment or for pleasure?”

He choked out, “Both.” even as his face redden once again.

“Are you two dating?”

Nervously biting his lip, Dean hesitated then said, “Yes sir, I think so.”

John nodded then abruptly stood, he reached out and clasped Dean’s shoulder and squeezed offering a measure of support. Although the words stuck in his throat, John met his son’s gaze and let his eyes reflect the love he felt. 

John waited until he felt confident Dean understood his silent message. John patted his back before he moved, “I’m going to go for a walk, and I’ll be back before your soup is done.” 

Wordlessly, Dean nodded his eyes wide like he couldn’t believe what he had seen or heard. 

At the door, John paused and turned toward his son, “Dean, I’m gonna want to meet this young man you’re dating, alright?”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Good. I’ll be back soon.” John shut the door behind him. He had only gone a block down the street before he stopped and glanced up into the evening sky and smiled. In a choked whispered, that no one else could hear, John started talking, “You should see him Mary, our boy has grown up… he takes after you so much –the way he takes care of Sammy, our family the drive, passion, and compassion. And now he has a boyfriend, can you believe it…”

John kept walking and talking. It was what he did whenever things got to be too much. And seeing the doubt in Dean’s eyes that he wouldn’t there for him, had cut deep. John couldn’t change the things he had no control over, but meeting Dean’s boyfriend, offering his son acceptance to be who he was – that was something John Winchester could, and would do. 

 

Fin~


End file.
